


Dreamdragon Drabbles (Standard)

by JadeDragon18



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDragon18/pseuds/JadeDragon18
Summary: A collection of all of the drabbles I've written so far for Azalea's adventures. (Standard only, this doesn't include anything from the Dark Rider or Rebirth AUs.)Please keep in mind this will include spoilers for any future full fics of her story. Also many of these drabbles will likely make up any future story but others may be retconned/completely rewritten.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Arrival

From the moment the city skyline came into view to the docking of the ship, Azalea’s heart raced with excitement. She had finally made it, she was about to arrive in Jorvik and was one step closer to finally living out her childhood dreams. She clutched her luggage tight in a white-knuckled grip while preparing to disembark. The wait was worth it as when she finally made contact with the land Azalea felt the greatest rush. A wave of sensations rippled through her and she could have sworn the adrenaline almost felt like magic. Az held back from nearly squealing like a child as she hurried to find a cab or bus to Moorland.

Soon the dense structures of Jorvik City faded from view and Azalea stared out at the passing land as it transitioned from suburbia to the beautiful rural countryside. The trip through the mountains was fascinating but nothing could prepare her for the breathtaking sight of Mistfall. The massive pines and lush forest made her already feel a pang of homesickness. The trip through was all too brief and she swore to herself she would need to visit as soon as she got the chance. 

It wasn’t long before she finally arrived at Moorland Stables and already she could see how necessary having a horse was in Jorvik. While her luggage was relatively light she certainly would have liked to have some equine assistance in lugging it the last of the way. The main stablehand, Maya, was kind enough to help her get settled. She also directed Az to where she would be meeting a guy named Justin to get started for the summer. After heartily thanking her and gushing a bit about how excited she was, Azalea hurried off to the inner courtyard of Moorland.

Just as promised she found the tall, young man standing with an old dapple grey horse. Az slowed her pace so as not to spook the horse and gave the pair a small wave. “Hey I take it you’re Justin?” She got a smile and nod in response before the pair shook hands as Az came close enough. “Nice to meet ya, I’m Azalea!”

“Ah yeah, likewise! You’re here to help with the summer program right? Great timing, I had just finished preparing Windwhisper here before Maya told me she saw you show up.”


	2. Spark & A Good Morning

Azalea patted Windy’s shoulder as she finished up for the night. The mare had incredible patience being willing to do such a late night ride but she finally felt like she could sleep. Something about being with the horses eased her worries and fears, especially about the future. Az’s mind kept trailing back to the thought she was gonna be 21 soon, she needed to start college already, figure out her life and stop floundering. But whenever she was with the horses all those buzzing thoughts fell away and she felt peace finally.

Sighing softly Azalea slipped out the backdoor of the stable with a lighter state of mind, careful not to rouse any of the more vocal equines from their rest. That was when she heard it, a deep calling that felt like it reverberated through her bones and shook her to her core. She nearly stumbled and put a hand to the stable’s wall to catch herself. Looking around none of the outside horses responded or even flicked an ear. Az could have sworn she heard a horse crying out though, it had been so clear in her mind.

Slowly she walked towards the road that led to Nilmer’s, something drawing her up the path and past the abandoned farm. The bright pink circus came into view, practically glowing in the moonlight in the clearing past the trees. Still she walked forward, the ethereal horse sounds calling her further forward. She paused as she came to where fallen trees had been gathered for the circus tent.

Below her down the steep slope lay a large irish cob, his head raising up from his hooves and ears perking forward. The white splotches of his paint coat shone brightly in the moonlight and he nickered to her, making Az’s heart leap. Hurrying down the slope she looked over his still body for any injuries but found he was only horribly tangled in the brambles. She spoke softly to him, keeping her voice calm and reassuring to make sure he wouldn’t panic as she began working at the tangles in his mane and tail first.

Azalea winced as the sharp thorns scraped her skin but she couldn’t just leave this poor horse here. Who knew how long he had been trapped after all? She bit her lip and worked his tail free before moving around and untangling his long horse feathers and matted fur. “Hey there we go hun, I bet that’s feeling better already!” She grinned as the horse carefully stood and shook his body. Az reached out and unhooked where his long mane caught again on some before gently tugging him forward out of the hole. She brought him onto the thin path leading out back to the main road. “There you go… now you’re free.” The cob stallion nickered, making her heart skip a beat at the sound. She felt his soft nose press to her scratched palm, nuzzling into it. 

A sensation surged between them and connected at her hand on his snout, making Az gasp softly but she didn’t pull away and neither did the stallion. She blinked and when she looked at his face again she could have sworn he had a brown eye. One blue and one green… it looked so much like her own. However she couldn’t contemplate it for long as she felt rather weak and stumbled forward to lean against the cob. Az rubbed at her face, she didn’t think she was that tired but maybe clearing the brambles had taken more energy than she thought.

She looked up as she felt the horse nuzzle her again and those big eyes stared at her. Her heart leapt with joy at the sight of him looking at her. He kneeled and without thinking she hopped up onto his back, feeling him walk them back out onto the road towards the abandoned farm. When she finally realized what was happening she tensed and was about to slip off his back. The cob let out another reassuring nicker and paused in his walk to look back at her. Az blinked again, feeling she must be dreaming, this couldn’t possibly be real. Something in the back of her mind told her she could trust him and so she stayed. She guided him towards Moorland, hardly thinking of  _ how _ she was guiding him as she  certainly didn’t use any cues. Her mind slipped back into its tired state, giving up trying to make sense of an obviously no longer dangerous situation.

She only realized they had arrived back in the main courtyard of Moorland stables when the stallion had come to a halt once more. She let out a soft “oh” and finally slipped off his back to gently pet his neck. “I suppose I should probably at least give you a good brushing and some food huh? We can figure out where you came from in the morning...” She yawned and opened the stable, glad to see the horse simply walk in and wait for her once she shut the door.

Azalea was thankful the stable remained quiet as she gave the stallion some feed and water. She brushed him down quickly, enough to help his matted coat and decided to leave the longer hair for tomorrow. She found an empty stall away from most of the mares and closed him in. “I’ll be back in the morning...” she tried to reassure him as he looked nervously at her and tugged her back by her shirt. “Hey it’s okay… I’m not gonna be far and I need some sleep.” She petted him, sighing as he wouldn’t let her leave. “Okay well one of us is gonna fall asleep eventually so I’m just gonna wait till then.” She smirked at him and moved to make herself comfortable on the stall floor, thankful for the fresh and sorta plush bedding they had laid out earlier. Before long the stallion had dropped to the floor and curled around her as best as his massive body could.

A massive yawn escaped her lips and while her mind tried to remind her how dangerous being around an unknown stallion was she couldn’t help but feel so safe with this horse. She soon was curled up and leaning back into his warm body, letting her head rest against his shoulder. Somehow laying here in the stall with this nameless horse felt so much more comforting than returning to her own bed. Azalea’s plans of waiting out the stallion falling asleep drifted away with the rest of her thoughts as she soon was curled up against his side, fingers lightly tangled in his long mane as his nose blew warm air across her free one.

* * *

“Az! Hey, Azzy!” A voice broke through her dreaming, a little louder than a whisper should be and sounding pretty urgent. “Azalea!” She blinked her eyes open as she slowly came to at the sound of her name, finding herself in the stables and staring up at the wide eyed worried face of Maya. “What are you doing here? Whose horse is this?” The stable hand whispered worriedly, leaning against the door and looking down over the pair curled up on the stall floor.

“Mmm? Wha…?” Az rubbed at her face and sat up, causing the horse she had been using as a pillow to wake fully and open his duo colored eyes to stare back and forth between the pair. “I uh… um… Good morning?” Az tried, grinning sheepishly.

“Yeah, good morning for you I’m sure. I’ve been looking all over for you! Jeeze I almost went and got Justin, I thought something might have happened.” Maya’s face flipped between worry, frustration and relief at finding her friend safe and sound. “And what’s with this horse? That’s definitely not Thomas’...” She added, motioning at the massive cob behind Az.

“Oh, uh sorry...” Az frowned and slowly got up, brushing herself off of bedding. She was still wearing the clothes she had on for her midnight ride with Windy. “I uh… I don’t really know whose horse he is, I found him up in Nilmers stuck in the brambles.” She looked back at the stallion who was now getting to his feet and shook the extra bedding off himself as well. Az smiled and helped wipe some off that was stuck in his mane.

“Okaaaayyy...” Maya looked at the pair, confused as to why Az would just fall asleep with a random horse she saved but it was far too early for more questions. She sighed and unlocked the gate. “Come on, we need to get you some breakfast and some clean clothes, then you’re helping me with the rest of the chores since I’m behind from looking for you.” Az grinned sheepishly again, uttering apologizes as she got out of the stall.

A nervous nicker from behind her made her pause as Maya moved to lead her out of the stable and Az felt a tug on her heart. She looked back around and saw the stallion’s head hanging over the door, gazing worriedly at her. She smiled and gently pet his head. “Hey I promise as soon as I’m done I’ll be back for ya then we can figure out where you’re from.” She laughed as he blew air at her and nuzzled her hand before she gave him a quick kiss to his nose. Az wasn’t sure why she did, it felt so right and she gave him a gentle pat before she left with Maya.

The morning thankfully flew by and it wasn’t until after she had finished with the usual chores and was washing her hands that she realized she forgot to tend to her wounds. Az lifted her palms to look at where the scratches had been but there weren't even scars leftover. Her brows knitted and she turned her hands over, looking for any sign of the brambles had left. The stallion hadn’t been a dream and she remembered her sleeves definitely still having a few snags in them when she changed clothes. Sighing she decided not to question it, especially since she had to ask Ydris if he knew about this mystery horse. If her suspicions were true about it being his then some disappearing scratches were the least worrisome thing about the matter.


	3. Coming Home & Christmas Prep

Even in the crisp autumn air Mistfall was breathtaking to behold. Az and Eversong paused outside the new cabin they would be calling home and took in the sight. With all of the evergreen trees there were far less vibrant warm tones in the beautiful forest but nonetheless it still felt like fall had arrived. Azalea dismounted and carefully tied the reins to the horn of her saddle, letting her companion roam around and check out the surrounding land or graze.

Since that first day she arrived in Jorvik she had been enamored with Mistfall despite the brief glimpse she had on the way in. After arriving and helping free Dundull from GED’s grasp alongside her friend Rania Az had only fallen further and further in love with the area. It felt like home like no other part of Jorvik did to her. Even after GED had been kicked out Az couldn’t stop visiting and finally got the courage to apply to the rangers. She smiled as she remembered the day she got her acceptance letter she had managed to scare the crap out of Eversong even with her excited screeching.

It wasn’t long before Az, Eversong and Windwhisper made preparations to move. Though dear old Windy would be returning to work in Moorland in the summer with the new group of summer camp kids. Az smiled, hoping that the elder mare could still enjoy a nice winter with her and Eversong in their new home. Az wished she could have had a small farm like Kirsty’s but there wasn’t any open in the area and she could barely afford their cozy little cabin. Boarding at the Dundull Stables wasn’t terribly expensive and working for the Rangers managed to net her a discount for both her horses thankfully.

Az walked around the small cabin, inspecting it and finding a small garden out back. She had always wanted to manage her own garden and faintly wondered if she would have the time. Then again, that was something to worry about in the spring. Thoughts of the coming winter filled her mind as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Immediately she could imagine a fire roaring in the small hearth and a nice Christmas tree in the corner. Az hugged her arms, smiling at thoughts of her friends exchanging gifts and celebrating her first Christmas on Jorvik in her new home. It was amazing how far she had come, it hadn’t even been a full year.

* * *

It had only been a few months since they moved to Mistfall but already Az felt like it was more of a home than anywhere else on Jorvik. The tall pines reminded her of her favorite camping trips with her family before she moved and being a little secluded away even from Dundull was pleasant. She already felt like she belonged amongst the rangers as well despite still only doing basic paperwork. Talks of springtime and all the work that would come with it always got her heart racing.

However tonight was a special night, all of her new friends since she arrived were available to celebrate Christmas together. Her new cabin was filled with decorations, a massive tree in the corner covered in ornaments, lights twinkling across it and the walls and even a few scented candles. Az had even finally lit the fireplace for the first time and a small fire crackled away behind the grate. It wouldn’t be long until Alex, Maya, Linda, Josh and Justin would arrive.


	4. Rune Bingo Harp & Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These posts were small fun little drabbles I wrote for the Jorvegian Collective Jorvik Divined Rune Bingo Challenge.
> 
> https://jorvegiancollective.tumblr.com/post/620035105219575808

The sun had barely risen beyond the tall pines dotting the land on Firgrove’s side of the river. Azalea finished fussing at the small campsite at the foot of the trail, putting out the fire she had going to keep herself warm in the chilly spring air. Her excitement made her jittery but a nudge from her companion grounded her once more. She smiled and turned around to pet Eversong’s big soft nose before planting a kiss on it. “Ready buddy?” Az grins up into his duo colored eyes as he snorts into her hand.

With light washing over the trail and no other riders in sight Azalea mounted up and the pair trotted over to the sign at the start of the trail. A large gathering of red strings sat ready for the many riders that would be visiting that day now that the trail was open. Az herself would be back though without her faithful companion later that day to work as a ranger. But as Alonso promised she had time to enjoy the trail with Eversong before it would be full of riders and their mounts. For now though, it was time to enjoy her favorite equine pastime and celebrate the bond the two of them shared.

Az let Eversong make his way up onto the trail at a walk, there was no reason to rush afterall. Early morning birdsong floated through the air but other than that and the rustling of leaves in the wind it was a peaceful quiet that hung over the trail. Red strings were tied on posts marking out the path and unlit torches lined the way along them waiting the rangers to light them. As they passed the first cliff edge Az looked out over the forest below them and smiled at the sight of the sun slowly rising across Jorvik. Nothing looked more beautiful than the wilderness on the island and her heart fluttered in happiness at how far she had come already. 

Her fingers curled in Eversong’s mane and he let out a soft nicker back, ears flicking in her direction. Az didn’t know if it was fate or just luck but meeting Eversong was the greatest thing to happen to her yet. Here they were, almost a year since they had met and it felt like she had known the stallion forever. Az had worked with quite a few horses even before arriving in Jorvik but she had never experienced the same kind of connection she felt with him.

The entire trail was beautiful with several scenic overlooks naturally dotting the path. The pair watched as the diurnal wildlife was slowly waking up to greet the day. Az even stopped to nab a quick picture with her phone of some cute foxes that crossed their path before continuing to the top. As expected the rangers had laid out a nice campsite with all the provisions both horse and rider would need after they finished the trail.

Az dismounted and untacked Eversong to let him get more comfortable while they enjoyed the early morning atop the small mountain. She pulled some carrots out of the storage and let her companion enjoy them after all of his hard work carrying them up the trail. As Eversong ate she took the red string from her saddle back and looked up at the ropes strung out above them, trying to pick a nice spot. Finally she found it but it was a bit too high for her to reach on her own. In fact much of the ropes were near impossible to reach even at her height without being on horseback. Az returned to Eversong who snorted and nuzzled her before she clambered up onto his massive back. Together they tied the first string of the trail, Eversong even grabbing one end gently in his teeth and helping her tug it closed around the rope hanging above them. With it firmly in place she sat there with him, gently petting his neck as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. Their connection had never felt so strong and she leaned down to give the huge cob a tight hug as he swung his head around to nuzzle her in return.

* * *

Az laughed as her companion snorted on the shore, the small waves of water splashing at Eversong’s fluffy feathered hooves. She knew he didn’t love water because of all his hair but today was hotter than usual and she figured a nice relaxing dip in Mistfall’s lake would be the perfect way to cool off. Eversong disagreed of course and paced along the shore as she swam and splashed in the refreshing water.

She playfully teased him from where she sat on a rock that jutted from the lake, not far from the shore. Az knew Eversong wanted to be by her and that even with a good clipping and braided mane he was still pretty hot. It was gonna be at least another day or two before they got the AC fixed even in the Dundull stables. She sent a huge splash of water his way and watched as he shook it out of his long mane and gave her another indignant snort.

Before Az knew what he was doing Eversong stepped backwards and suddenly rushed forward spraying water everywhere as he ran into the lake. She shouted in surprise before laughing and jumping back in to follow him in their swimming together.


	5. Training & Pendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half (Training) is from the Rune Bingo challenge and takes place some time before Pendant and the pair dating. Combining these two short pieces as they're both related to Az and Lisa interacting and take place roughly around the same area of the timeline.

Az gasped for breath as she leaned over clutching her knees. Lisa rushed to her side and Az could feel her star magic passing over her. She gently waved her away and moved to lean against the fence of the training pen. Eversong nickered softly and nudged her shoulder with a worried expression. She smiled and pet him reassuringly as Lisa returned with a bottle of water.

“Maybe we should call it quits for today?” The shorter redhead offered gently, glad to see her friend take the drink and guzzle it down. She always seemed surprisingly dehydrated after training sessions.

Az let out a defeated sigh after she finished nearly half the bottle and wiped her mouth off. “Yeah maybe… I don’t know, this doesn’t make any sense.” She looked at Lisa finally, her lips curled in a disappointed frown. “I’m supposed to be the… the most powerful one right?” She winced at the wording but Lisa’s reassuring smile lessened the idiotic feel of it. “Like… I passed Elizabeth’s test right? According to Linda I’m supposed to be able to use ALL of the circles. I can barely form a spark of magic and even then…” She looks down at her hands, biting her lip as memories of the magical accidents came to her mind. “I just make a mess instead…”

Lisa moved to lean against the fence with her, gently putting a hand on Az’s shoulder. “Hey maybe there’s just something blocking your magic and we just gotta figure out how to unblock it.” The sight of Lisa’s warm smile and bright eyes staring back at her made Az internally melt. She couldn’t help but feel her own lips curl up to match Lisa’s and she nodded.

“Thanks Lisa.” She murmured and hugged her new friend tight, hoping the musician couldn’t feel how fast her heart was beating.

* * *

The bell above the antique store’s door chimed softly as two young women walked in, chatting excitedly away. The shopkeeper watched them from her perch at the back counter as they explored the old store and its many treasures. They ooh’d and ahh’d over small trinkets and massive heirloom pieces, touching some reverently and leaving other more fragile pieces be. She smiled at how cute the pair seemed, like a couple of twitterpated love birds.

“Oh did you see this one?” Lisa gently lifted a sterling silver necklace up from the counter’s display and held it out for her companion’s examination. Azalea smiled and took it gingerly into her grasp, turning the pendant around and examining it up close.

“Mhmm, lovely choice young lady, that particular piece has a history of helping the lost find their way.” The shopkeeper tilted her head, looking between the pair. “... And I don’t just mean physically lost.” Her smile was warm but held unknown depths beneath its surface.

Lisa leaned in closer to her girlfriend, looking over the compass rose design of the pendant itself. “It looks like my star symbol...” she murmured softly and wrapped an arm around Az’s waist.

“Yeah, actually it does remind me of that. Hmmm...” Az looked back up at the shopkeeper. “Would it be alright to try it on?” 

“Oh certainly! I have a mirror over there you can use as well.” She pointed to a tall claw foot mirror on the opposite side of the store. Her smile held a knowing look as the two walked over to try the necklace on.

As she was about to hand it to Lisa the musician shook her head. “I think you should try it on, I’m not into jewelry that much.” She watched as the long silver chain slipped over Azalea’s head and she let the pendant fall into place. The compass nestled perfectly above her chest and the chain and clasp felt comfortable against her skin. She could almost swear it felt like it was made for her but she shook the silly thought out of her mind. Though it did look rather good on her and she loved the design of the compass itself. Az turned to Lisa with a wide grin on her face.

That smile was as contagious as always and Lisa couldn’t help but return it in full. “Well it certainly fits you to a T.” She leaned over, planting a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. “I wouldn’t mind getting it for you, a little gift from me to you...” She took Az’s hand, giving it a loving squeeze.

“I’d like that... Though you do realize I’m never taking it off now?” Azalea smirked and pulled Lisa into a hug, squeezing her waist as they laughed together.


	6. The Inbetween & Aideen Visions

Carefully the pair traveled along the strangely cobblestone like path through what could only be described as a sort of in between of the worlds. Azalea rubbed at her hand holding the reins, trying to stave off the itchy sensation that kept rising up. The closer they got to Pandoria the worse it got as soon it felt like her whole body was tingling. She winced as she scratched a bit too hard at her arms, feeling like something wanted to poke through her skin. Eversong glanced back at his companion, ears flicked back as he gave Az a concerned look.

“Hey it’s okay, look it’ll just be a quick in and out… I hope.” Az frowned as she looked ahead to where the portal to the other side was coming into view, feeling uncertain about their mission. The path they followed felt like it had been ripped from somewhere in jorvik and infused with what she could only imagine must be parts of Pandoria. Massive pink crystals covered the stones and any flora was tinged a similar purple or pink with wisps of grass and mushrooms peeking out of the cobbles as they ventured further. Some parts felt downright alien like the rune covered columns and archways that looked nothing like what the Keepers had crafted in Jorvik. They crackled with magical energy and the pair carefully avoided touching them.

* * *

Slowly Azalea eyes opened to a dead void of violet, stirring memories of Pandoria she felt herself floating in nothingness. As she turned around she nearly screamed as a golden figure floated not even arms length away from her. While sucking in panicked breaths of air the golden figure’s serene face quickly morphed into an ugly scowl. The blank eyes glowed like embers plucked from the sun and it felt as though its gaze was boring into her deepest depths. Candlelight flickered across the woman’s face and the metallic mouth opened to speak.

“You don’t belong here.”

The phrase rocked Azalea to her core and it felt like an ice cold iron grip had settled around her. She could no longer breathe and it left her feeling snuffed out. Finally as a scream wrenched itself from her throat Az awoke. Gone was the empty starless void and instead she could see the dark walls of her room. Her limbs were lost in the tangle of blankets and she nearly fell off the bed in an effort to desperately free herself. Still gasping, Azalea nearly shrieked as the door to her room slammed open and three worried faces peered in before one ran to her side. She let her head fall back onto the soft pillows as Lisa cast a small spell over her to help calm her thundering heart.

* * *

_ Azalea took a playful bow before the statue, Lisa laughing beside her and her bright smile greeting her as she stood back up. Something tingled in the back of Az’s mind but she ignored it to focus on that brilliant grin that made her heart flutter. _

The memory returned unbidden, far happier than the way the statue now made her stomach drop as she stood before it in the evening light. Most of the plaza’s regulars had already left for the day leaving Azalea standing alone before the statue that haunted her nightmares.

“Why don’t I belong…?” She swallowed as she stared up at the statue, wishing they had picked any other place to meet than here. She turned her back on the frozen woman and her lyre and clutched her arms tightly. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as it felt like she was being watched; however glancing back nothing was different, the statue didn’t move, its eyes didn’t glow and she was still alone.

Azalea took to pacing around the statue, checking on it occasionally at it and feeling a little better whenever she was behind the unrelenting gaze. It wouldn’t be long now, soon the others would be here and they’d get their sweets and catch up. But oh how she wished they’d just gone to Leonardo’s now, maybe they could have squeezed in before he closed shop. Sighing, Az stopped behind the statue again, moving to sit down at its base and shut her eyes. Bird song filled the brisk evening air and the distant sound of music played giving her something to focus on besides silence.

Her eyes flung open at the sound of scraping metal and she nearly fell off her seat in order to look up at the golden statue. Az’s heart thudded in her chest as the scowling image of Aideen leaned down, hands outstretched towards where she had been sitting. She swore under her breath and scrambled backwards, barely getting to her feet before the statue righted itself before her very eyes.

“Oh god no… please no...” she whispered and backed up further only to trip down the small steps leading to the center of the plaza and land roughly on the stone. The statue continued to scrape as it stepped down from its pedestal. Azalea desperately looked around for anyone else but it was suddenly eerily empty and completely silent other than Aideen. She tried to get to her feet but the golden figure lunged at her, making her scream.

“Hey, hey! HEY! Wake up!!!” Azalea’s eyes flew open to see Alex shaking her by the shoulders while the other Soul Riders looked on in concern. Gasping for breath she spun around to look fearfully up at the statue but it still stood as it always had and it had not moved from its spot. The other riders followed her gaze, concern evident on their faces. Alex let go of her arm and stood back while Lisa stepped forward to gently take Az’s hand.

“Did you have that nightmare again? I’m sorry we were late… we shouldn’t have met here.” Her soft eyes were filled with regret and it tugged at Azalea’s heart. She didn’t want them to worry about her or worse, think she was going nuts. Her face flushed in embarrassment and shame at fearing a stupid statue.

“I’ll be fine… let’s get some food.” Az stood up on shaky legs, hand holding Lisa’s tightly as they made their way to the other side of the plaza. She couldn’t help but glance back at the statue, feeling an ice cold sensation piercing through her.

* * *

There was a particular face that haunted Az’s dreams ever since her first return from Pandoria. It had begun with the golden figure from the plaza, Aideen’s statue. That metallic face had stared at her with an alien curiosity, that of someone or something that looked at humans much like she would an insect. Something of interest but so much less than she was. It made Az’s stomach turn in the worst way to be observed like that.

However at some point the goddess figure had shifted from simple observation to outright malice. She glared at Az as though she were the source of all the world’s problems. She began tormenting the soul rider, coming to her in her dreams and twisting them into cruel nightmares. Az tried to cry out asking why but she never got a satisfying answer. It was always this cold piercing reply of, “You don’t belong.”

Soon the nightmares escalated and Az was greeted by what she could only describe as her mental image of Aideen herself. She was beautiful in every way one would imagine a perfect American model might be. Slender, tall, an unbelievable form that tettered on the edge of becoming almost alien like a Barbie doll brought to life. Her hair was golden like waves of wheat and her eyes shone a bright blue like the sky on a cloudless day. But when Aideen looked upon her those soft sky blue eyes turned to a dark turmoil and raging sea. Her anger was directed at Az alone and it brought pure terror to the redhead.

Night after night she woke up in a cold sweat, half the time screaming from Aideen’s torment. Some nights Lisa would be with her, scaring the musician almost as bad as Az herself had been. Each time she would run her star magic over Az’s trembling form but find nothing out of the ordinary besides her accelerated heart rate. Eventually they would calm back down and drift off, often Aideen leaving her alone for the rest of the night.


	7. Seeing the Unseen & Smog and Broken Mirrors

The trio dismounted before the invisible wall blocking them from the circus, Justin touching the surface to confirm it was still there. Each taking the untruth potion in hand they downed the foul tasting liquid, gagging slightly from the stench and taste.

“Ugh, Pi really needs to work on the flavor of these brews, I feel like I’m drinking fermented socks!” Azalea stuck her tongue out, making a face and wishing she had brought some water. Linda and Justin agreed before all three went silent. Before them a massive labyrinth of flames had faded in as the potion worked its magic. “Well… I gotta say I didn’t expect that.” Steeling themselves the trio made their way in, slowly working through the thickening flames.

Before long Azalea turned to glance behind, finding she had already lost her friends amongst the flickering purple fire. She cried out to them but couldn’t hear anything beyond the walls. Sighing, Az charged ahead, determined to find Concorde and get them all out of this mess. She could have sworn Ydris was changing the maze as after what felt like an hour of wandering she stumbled out by the empty cages, seeing the small grey foal in the largest of them. A soft nicker pulled her closer and she reached through the bars to gently caress the foal’s face. “Hey, there you are finally… we’re gonna get you outta here Concorde.” The foal nuzzled against her hand before she pulled it away to start working at the lock.

“Tsk-tsk, trying to steal our star performer little flea?” Ydris’ voice came from atop the cage, causing Az to cry out in shock and fall back from the lock. She glared up at him as he crossed his arms, giving her a dark, mischievous grin.

“Ydris, let Concorde go! Anne needs him and we can’t free her without him!” Azalea quickly got to her feet, moving into a defensive stance. However the ringmaster simply laughed in her face before walking down from the cage on a set of faint purple stairs.

“Free her? Now why would you need to do that…?” He purred, moving uncomfortably close and causing the rider to stumble backwards.

“Because she’s stuck in Pandoria! It’s slowly killing her and we can’t defeat Garnok without her.” Azalea’s hard gaze softened at the thought of the poor soul rider trapped for so long in the pink hell. Ydris’s own gaze turned darker and let his arms fall to his sides, fists clenching.

“Stuck in Pandoria, huh? You all think it’s some kind of terrible place but that is my HOME!” Ydris raised his voice for the first time since Azalea met him, stunning her into silence as she stared at the enraged Pandorian. He took a calming breath, tucking a hair that had fallen out of place back and straightening up. “And let me tell you something about Garnok...” he practically growled.

“Azalea!” Linda cried out, finally rushing into the clearing and cutting Ydris off. Before either her or Justin could do anything Ydris snapped his fingers and he disappeared along with Az and Concorde in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Linda and Justin race in after their friend before stopping to glance around the interior of the tent. The far larger than should be possible space is shrouded in a dense purple fog. However there was no sign of anyone, not even the others missing from Moorland. Linda felt a cold panic beginning to worm its way around her heart. Suddenly blinding lights flicked on and forced the duo to shield their eyes as an extravagant laugh rang out. The fog melts away under the intense illumination and at the center of the ring stands Ydris. A more than mischievous grin cuts through his features before he points at the intruders.

“Ah welcome, madame et monsieur, to my Circus of Dreams! I have quite the treat for you, truly the show to end all shows. Behold!” Ydris gestured to where several silhouetted equine figures stood amongst the swirling fog. The pair stood transfixed as one by one additional lights turn on, each revealing a different pure white horse bedecked in circus attire. Ydris calls each Bobcats’ name out until their gaze is drawn to the lights flying around where the last of the fog has condensed. “Now, time for the true showstopper! Azalea!”

A bright yellow light cuts through the last of the mist, revealing a pure golden horse that rears and cries out to her friends. As her hooves slam back to the ground however something shifts in the atmosphere. Ydris suddenly tenses and his fists clench as though he is trying to desperately hold onto something. The inside of the tent slowly grows unbearably hot and the metallic mare stands tense in the center spotlight, body fighting an invisible battle within. A gasp from Ydris is the only cue before suddenly thin veins of cracks break out across the shimmering surface. They begin to yawn open, fire licking out from within before finally with a massive burst and blinding light a new creature emerges. The golden facade flakes away, fizzling into purple sparks as an eerie draconic horse stands before them. She raises her head, hissing with sharp fangs and a far too large mouth at the ringmaster. A mixture of scales and fur cover her coat and the mane and tail of the creature rise up in searing flames.

“What did you do to her?!” Linda cried out, magic sparking at her fingertips but she felt there was little she could do. Justin stepped forward beside her, a mixture of fear, nerves and uncertainty in if he could even help. Ydris rubbed his chin, ignoring the pair behind him as he stared at the draconic horse.

“Well this certainly wasn’t in my plans but I suppose I could work with it.” He snapped his fingers and from the fog Zee trotted in, throwing her head and snorting. “Ah, our last contender. Now, on with the show!” He turns back to the furious and confused pair behind him with a graceful flourish. “All of these lovely young ladies will be competing for the grand prize… their humanity!” He let out a dark bark of laughter before the ring suddenly went black.

Before Azalea can react she finds herself standing beside the dark horse Zee. Stamping a hoof and whipping her flaming tail she gives the other mare a warning snarl before Ydris releases them. Taking off along the track she jumps without fear through flaming hoops and dodges around poles as though she had been doing it on four hooves her whole life. Zee whinnies angrily as she is left in the dust behind the flaming horse. However as they reach the massive balls Az finds her sharp hooves busting them and sending her flying into the air. Landing on another ball she barely gains momentum and works to steer herself towards the last stretch. The Pandorian horse cries out in victory as she leaps from her ball and races to the finish. However just a few hoops away she cries out as sharp hooves dig into her back and she’s thrown to the floor. Flames lick around Zee as she’s left face down in the dust and her opposition leaps away through the final obstacles. With a last skid Azalea wins the race and the illusion suddenly disperses, leaving her tumbling into the dirt of the original circus ring. Linda rushes to her aid, checking over her and protecting her from an unamused Ydris.

“What a poor performance… I was truly hoping to add some lovely new stars to my show.” He grinned darkly, Linda and Az giving him death glares. With a sigh and another snap of his fingers the white horses disappeared. “Well I suppose you won fair and square, not that it’s much fun. But your little friends will return home in their appropriate forms...” he glanced over at the Pandorian horse pawing angrily. “Oh I warned you Zee, of course she’d put up a proper fight!” A smirk crossed his lips, his eyes returning to the young women who were now standing before him. “Hopefully her poor pride will heal before opening night. Now I’ve tired of this, begone!“ With a flick of his wrist the group of three found themselves deposited outside the tent, it’s flaps shut tightly and the same purple fire surrounding it as the kind from when they first arrived.


	8. Run Away, Monster & Burns

Azalea could no longer hear Rhiannon’s voice, the ringing in her ears grew so loud she doubled over from the pain in her head. Her hands clutched at her ears and she finally cried out as all she could do was try and survive the onslaught of pain wracking her body. Distantly she felt concern from Eversong and she knew he was close but she couldn’t comprehend anything other than the pain coursing through her.

When she finally opened her eyes she saw her mentor staring at her in fear, light flickering over her face as though she stood before a campfire. Eversong stood beside her, head raised and with similar light and shadows dancing over his painted form. A loud whinny from him brought her back to her senses and she blinked as she suddenly realized the light was coming from her. Looking down at her hands she found they had turned into red claws and she cried out in fear.

She barely heard Rhiannon shouting, both at her and at the druids arriving from her screaming. At the same time Eversong surged forward to protect her and stood between her and the quickly gathering druids. Az very nearly began hyperventilating before she felt a calm surge over her and she felt Eversong pressing her to jump into the saddle. 

A lariat barely missed the pair as Eversong dodged and did his best to keep her on his back in her woozy state. He whinnied angrily at the druids, ears pinned back as Rhiannon’s calming words did nothing to sway him back. He instead took off down from the paddock with his dazed rider upon his back. He could feel the flames of her hair licking at his neck as she slumped forward but he had to get her to safety and away from the druids.

* * *

Azalea sat alone on the cliff, even Eversong knew to leave her alone but he kept close regardless. His partner was in a strange headspace, one he didn’t understand but feared for her. Following the confrontation that made her hair light up she had begun having flare ups in her powers. Her body’s transformations only seemed to worsen every time she lost control over her powers. From where he grazed he could see how his other half sat with her long draconic legs dangling over the cliff. Equally scaly claws rested in the soft grass, sometimes ripping at it in agitation but for now she seemed calm. Since they arrived in northern Mistfall Azalea had gone through two more episodes of her powers getting out of control which seemed to leave her in this incomplete state. The fire that consumed her hair had long extinguished and now the red orange strands drifted softly in the breeze.

Eversong lifted his head, ears flicking towards the distant sound of hoofbeats and a soft humming. It was a song he knew all too well sung by someone he knew Az had sorely missed. He let out a soft nicker, not wanting her to get startled off the cliff. As she turned to look at him it made his heart flutter, feeling all of her attention once more. But her gaze shifted to the small mountain path where the hoofbeats and humming could now be heard. Eversong watched as her eyes widened ever so slightly and her shoulders tensed. He too could feel the emotions battling within her and he slowly plodded closer. Of them all the fear worried him immensely, did she truly think her mate would reject her like this? He nuzzled against Az’s hand as they both watched the silver blue horse arise from the winding path. The horse and rider paused at the sight of their missing companions on the cliffside and Eversong saw the shift in Lisa’s expression. He gave them another soft nicker and Starshine answered back. The musician slowly slipped out of the saddle and approached her girlfriend with all the care of one walking towards a frightened wild animal. Eversong didn’t blame her, even he didn’t know what his other half was going to do at this point and it frightened him as well.

Lisa looked like she wanted to say something, her mouth opening and closing as she stopped several feet away. Her gaze wandered over the open grassy cliffside but always fell back to Azalea sitting on its edge. She sighed and gave her girlfriend a sad weary smile.

“Hey… I miss you.” She said softly, barely contained tears pricking at the edges of her eyes. Eversong looked back to Az, gently nudging her shoulder as she never took her gaze off Lisa. Before anyone knew what was happening Azalea broke into tears, scrambling up off the cliff edge and racing to embrace Lisa.

“Oh I missed you too! I’m sosososo sorry, I’m so very sorry!” She practically bawled into Lisa’s shoulder, hunched as she had to due to her even taller height now. She hiccuped softly, squeezing Lisa as the other hugged her back as tight as she could. They stayed like that, just clinging to each other as Starshine and Eversong stood together behind them. After some time passed both of their grips loosened but they stayed holding each other. Finally Az spoke again, her voice thick with sadness and fear. “I… I thought you were going to stay with everyone else...” she sniffled a little, claws lightly digging into Lisa’s jacket but mindful not to rip it. “They need you… you and Starshine both...”

“You needed me more.” Lisa said assuredly, giving her a quick squeeze. Her words earned a choked hoarse laugh from her love and she smiled a little in turn.

“You and I both know that’s a lie… the world needs you guys. They’ll be fine...” she swallowed, “...without me.” Lisa’s fingers in turn tightened in Az’s ripped shirt before she pulled back a little from the draconic rider and gave her a hard gaze.

“No.” Lisa’s voice was firm but her intense love carried through. “You need me the most and we all need you. Linda, Alex, Anne… we need you. We...” She took a deep breath, looking over at Starshine for strength before looking back to Azalea. “We left the druids.”

Az stiffened as Lisa’s words sunk in and she realized the implications. “No… you guys… nononono… please don’t tell me you did it for me...” she gripped Lisa’s shoulders tightly, looking at the hard determined face staring back at her. “Oh god you did… no Lisa, you guys are safe with them! I’m a… a monster, I can’t even control myself!” Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks and she shut her eyes tight. Fresh sobs wracked her body as she realized what a mess she had gotten everyone into. Azalea felt Lisa’s gentle hands move up to cup her cheeks. Her thumbs gently brushed away the fresh tears and Az gazed back at Lisa’s beautiful face.

“You are not a monster, love.” Lisa stared up into the cat like eyes of her girlfriend before leaning in on her tiptoes to brush a soft kiss across Az’s lips. “You are kind and compassionate, you always step up to help others even at your own risk.” She smiled warmly and it was contagious, making the dragoness’ lips curl up in turn. “You know we need you to help us save the world, we can’t do it without you and Eversong. I can’t do it without you.” Lisa whispered the last part and returned to hugging her love, sighing as she pressed her head into the crook of Az’s neck. Despite the changes Azalea still smelled the same, maybe she was a little taller but those arms wrapped around Lisa were the same ones that had been there since they decided to start dating. She smiled and nuzzled into her lover’s neck. “I love you.”

A soft choked sob came from above her head and the whispered words “I love you too” made her smile grow. She gently squeezed Azalea and they continued to stand there in the quiet open cliffside together. Not even the horses interrupted their moment, leaving only the soft breeze rustling the leaves and their hair to fill in the background.

Lisa didn’t leave the cliff alone and returned to the Soul Riders’ camp with Azalea in tow. The sun had just fallen and a warm welcome met the distraught dragoness. Hugs and tears flowed freely as each rider was reunited and even old Evergrey couldn’t resist a proper hug to his adopted “niece.”

* * *

Azalea stared at the fire as the five riders and their horses relaxed up at the Epona campsite just outside of Guardian’s Dale. They had been through a lot and this quiet moment was a much needed break from the end of the world. The soft crackling mixed with distant birdsong was all they heard for a while as the group roasted marshmallows. Conversation came and went, occasionally they simply enjoyed the silence until a new topic arose.

“So Azzy… are you just like… immune to fire?” Alex piped up at one point, making the redhead pause as she thought about it. She hummed momentarily in thought, pulling her golden marshmallow from the fire.

“Kind of? I mean I know I just feel warmth when my own fire is touching my skin or close to it.” She blew on the molten gooey mess that was starting to slide down her stick before tugging it off and sandwiching it into another smore.

“What about fires other than your own? Or just anything hot enough to cause burns?” Linda tilted her head in thought, watching Azalea making her smore and nearly catching her own on fire. She tugged it away from the flames, blowing on it before returning her attention to the smirking fire user.

“Well I guess I at least have a higher tolerance for sure. I don’t exactly try to burn myself on purpose.” She snorted and grinned. “I’ve noticed I don’t feel pain right away at the very least. Though I do vividly remember getting burned as a child. Accidentally of course.” She shrugged and munched away at her smore.

“Oh perhaps as you grew older your magic developed further and has created a sort of resistance for you?” Linda suggested as she constructed her own sweet treat. The others nodded and added their agreement.

“Yeah that would make sense...” Azzy added between bites. “I guess now that I think of it I still could get burned before that whole...” she waved her hand a little “... thing with the druids went down. I mean never as severely as I probably should have but that theory would make sense.”

Anne let her marshmallow grow crisp before she too pulled it off. “Maybe it took until your magic was ‘awakened’ so to speak?” She carefully blew out a bit of flame flickering at the blackening top. “I know for most of us it took until meeting our soul horses for our abilities to trigger.” Azzy nodded and hummed softly in thought as the conversation died out once more. Only the sound of crunching gram crackers filled the comfortable silence between them.


	9. Rune Bingo Swan

Az dismounted beside the championship arena and quietly walked over to join Anne and Concorde where they sat overlooking the arena. The sun was slowly setting and the last group was training in the temporary dressage area Johanna had set up for the revitalized open house. Anne didn’t look back, she simply scooted over on the hay bale she used as a seat and patted it softly. Gingerly Az took a spot, leaving Nightfall ground tied to graze behind them.

After some momentary silence Anne finally spoke up. “So now that you’re getting into dressage what do you think of it?” She glanced over at the redhead, a small smile curled upon her lips that brought relief to Az.

“Ah… interesting to say the least I suppose?” She laughed softly, little Concorde looking up from where she had dozed off. “Honestly it’s a lot more work than I thought. But I suppose most things related to horses are.”

Anne smiled a little wider and nodded. “I’m glad you seem to be liking it, not a lot of western riders can get into it.”

“Oh yeah, I mean I personally don’t love english saddles still but I gotta admit you’ve got me with the western dressage. I’m gonna have to look into that after the open house is done.” Az grinned as well, almost leaning back too far on the bale before she realized what she was sitting on and righted herself. “So… I’ve been meaning to ask, do most Jorvegian dressage clubs usually do drill team and call that dressage? Not to uh…” Anne laughed for the first time since they defeated Garnok and it startled the redhead before her lips spread into a bigger grin and she laughed as well.

As they finally died down from their giggles Anne smirked and shook her head. “They’ve always been around, honestly I never understood it. It’s like they see the fancy move sets you do for freestyle then thought that adding about a dozen or more riders to that would make it better.” She snorted softly and leaned down to pet Concorde’s head. “I miss doing dressage with Concorde he… she…” Anne sighed softly. “We were a great team. We almost won internationally before Dark Core caught us.”

A frown slipped onto Az’s lips and she made a soft sympathetic sound. The group sat in silence for a while watching the riders below before Az spoke up softly again. “I’m sure when she’s full grown again you guys will make it back out there. Maybe Lisa, Linda, Alex and I can even go with you. Hell I know we’d bodyguard for ya.” Az smiled gingerly, hoping to cheer her friend up. Anne’s gaze shifted from the arena down to the small filly at her feet who nuzzled against her hand.

“Yeah… I’d like that. And I think we’ll succeed then, together.”


	10. Seeing Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter takes place several years following Garnok's defeat. Az and Lisa are married and somewhere in their 30’s. They run a remote magical horse sanctuary up in Northern Mistfall.

Az sipped at her coffee as she watched the small herd of stallions that made up her liberty team grazing in the pasture. It was early morning and both her and Lisa were still pulling themselves together before heading out to feed the horses breakfast. Said musician soon came over and joined her, a cup of her own coffee in her favorite mug. A arm wrapped around her waist and Az smiled as she felt the shorter woman’s head rest against her shoulder.

Through the morning mist however the redhead counted out an extra horse in the herd that hadn’t been there the night before. Her mind slowly clearing she recognized the forms of Nightfall and Moony but now that she thought on it…

“Hey Lisa… do you see two Smokeys?” Az mumbled, hearing the musician make a soft huh noise before lifting her head and blinking a few times.

“Two?” She squinted out across the foggy expanse between them and the pasture, taking another sip of caffeine before her eyes widened. Just as her wife had said there were indeed two black marwaris out in the field, one was grazing with his herd mates as the other stood head raised and now looking right at them. He looked identical to Smokey even at a distance. His bright eyes were two different colors and he had the same facial markings and singular sock as his doppleganger behind him. Curled ears flicked towards the two women watching before he seemed to prance away, teasing or tempting them over.

Az narrowed her eyes in suspicion, there was no way that was a normal horse. “I’m gonna go investigate, can you get started on feed without me?” Lisa nodded and planted a soft kiss to her lover’s cheek before finishing off her own coffee and heading in the opposite direction. Az pulled her coat on and left her half finished mug on the kitchen counter before walking over to the mysterious new horse.

The memory of the day she had gotten Smokey came back clearly, how she had been working with her horses at the circus trying to train them in liberty. Despite the group all being stallions they worked surprisingly well in tandem together as long as a mare wasn’t present. Though Az chalked it up to her wild whispering, with most onlookers having no idea she could connect to the small herd on such a deeper level. What was special about that day was she had a particular audience, namely Ydris sitting on the edge of the circus ring watching. He had been curious about this liberty work since she mentioned it and wanted to see for himself. The circus tent was a perfect training spot especially as she could use his help to simulate crowds without worrying about endangering anyone or making a fool of herself.

However the last thing she had expected was for the magician himself to suddenly create a new member for her little performative herd out of thin air. Smokey, official name being Smoke and Mirrors of course, was a beautiful, sleek and graceful marwari that as far as Az knew was “created” by Ydris. That she had doubts of but despite her prodding Ydris stuck firm to his claims that he certainly did not steal nor borrow the horse from anywhere. Az seeing as she didn’t want the poor stallion poofed away adopted him. She found Ydris was right though, the dark marwari did make an excellent performer and in a way rounded out the small herd perfectly. Az never intended to go big with her liberty work but it was great for bringing in some extra cash for the sanctuary as well as using it with her training and teaching.

She paused at the fence, watching as the strange new marwari did the same, stopping his prancing to once more to look directly at her. There was no way Ydris wasn’t involved in this but the real question was who exactly was this mystery stallion? She doubted he would come all the way out here to give her an exact copy of her newest performer. While rare, the pandorian did like to pop in occasionally and play tricks on the couple and their sanctuary inhabitants. Typically it was harmless and she could tell the other horses in the herd didn’t care about this random new horse. A couple of them looked up at his antics but the rest continued grazing.

Az let out a particular whistle, one that she and Lisa trained all their horses to come when called. The whole herd lifted their heads and she smirked as the new marwari spooked a little from the several stallions suddenly rushing past him. She petted the boys' noses and necks, praising them before letting them wander back out into the pasture. Just beyond the group she could see the new horse snort at her and shake his mane before turning around and throwing his nose up into the air. That definitely wasn’t a normal horse if he was snubbing her. She suppressed a laugh, managing to only snort herself behind her hand. A soft nose nudged her and she looked up to see a familiar curious face looking at her with brown and blue eyes. Smokey had moved closer, the most timid of the group he of course had hung back. She gently cupped his face and planted a kiss to his nose. This was definitely the real Smokey but that still left the other horse a mystery.

After a moment’s thought Az hopped over the fence and clambered up onto the tall thin horse’s back. “Come on boy, I got an idea...” She whispered and directed him back towards his duplicate who had his back turned to the pair. The two rushed up behind the supposed stallion as Az cried out his name. “YDRIS I KNOW THAT’S YOU!” Which caused the horse to jump into the air and the equine illusion to falter. Az let out a loud bark of laughter as she directed Smokey to turn back around and prance back to the pandorian now sitting on the ground glaring at her.

“Well now that’s not fair...” Ydris pretended to pout before getting up and brushing himself off. Smokey continued prancing and snorting softly though more out of nerves from his rider shouting from his back. Az slid off him and gently patted him, letting him race back to his herd mates. “I see you’ve been enjoying my gift though...” Ydris murmured as he watched the horse canter away.

“He’s a lovely gift but that doesn’t answer what you’re doing here so early in the morning...” She raised a brow and crossed her arms, looking back at the magician. “Don’t you have some zonies to tend to?” Az’s lips curled up into a smirk.

“Ah indeed I do but Xin manages just fine. I just wanted to pop in, you haven’t been to the circus at all since you received him.” The magician's face morphed into a pretend look of hurt as he laid his hand on his chest. “Is my marvelous circus not worth returning to now?”

Az gave him a gentle punch to his arm. “Oh it is you drama queen but we’ve been busy, come on, Lisa probably needs some help with feeding and then we can catch up over coffee.”

“Busy? What for?” Ydris’ brows rose in turn and he followed after his friend. The pair drifted off into their usual chatter that had been less and less often since the founding of the sanctuary. Az didn’t realize how much she had missed the nonsensical man’s presence and in the back of her mind swore she would need to visit more often for tea.


End file.
